Episode Panjang
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Kepergiannya menambah penderitaanmu. Kau semakin hancur. Kau memutuskan untuk pergi, lepas dari jeruji yang menyiksamu. Namun, kau harus tahu, kau berhutang padanya. Kau masih memikirkan perasaanya, 'kan? Sekarang, nikmatilah kejutanmu ini, sayang.


**K**au harus tahu bahwa buku besar kisah hidupmu memiliki halaman terakhir. Sepekat apa pun halimun yang menyelubungimu, cepat atau lambat akan sirna ketika fajar mulai menyingsing. Kau tak bisa lari, yang seyogianya kau lakukan adalah bersiap-siap. Membangun bahtera besar ketika bah melerap dukuhanmu.

Oleh karena itu, kau begitu teraniaya kenyataan. Kau sudah lupa di mana seharusnya kau bisa singgah. Bahkan kau lupa ada bayangan kelam yang bisa kau pakai mengumpat saat mentari semakin antagonis memanggang sianomeri cakrawala. Kau sakit. Kau merintih. Kau menjerit. Kau meronta. Namun, sasmitamu tak menghasilkan apa pun, _sayang_.

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**Episode Panjang**

Masashi Kishimoto

©Wataru Takayama

2011

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/

Warning: AU/OOC/Typoes/Second Person Point of View/Unusual Vocabularies/

Rate: Semi M

Note: If You Dont Like, So Please Dont Read. I Dont Wanna Get Any Flame For This Fic, But I'm Craving Your Concrit.

Cheers,

Wataru

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

Obsidian. Iris hitam legam itu memandang manik mata emeraldmu dengan tak jemu-jemu. Sejauh matamu memandangnya, obsidian itu membentangkan permadani yang mengantarmu ke padang kama nan permai. Kau terlelap dalam buaian kehangatan iris itu.

Pandanganmu melahap tiap kekompleksan wajahnya yang simetris kiri dan kanan. Mimik yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan penuh kesungguhan. Sebuah mahakarya ketampanan yang tak bisa ditepis silatan lidah jurus apa pun. Kini, wajah rupawan itu kau yang memilikinya. Kekayaan istimewa dalam tata nilaimu. Hanya kau saja yang sanggup mengartikan kekayaan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarmu sambil membelai helai rambut berwarna ebonitnya.

Klausa itu memiliki arti ambiguitas untukmu. Lebih dari sekadar leksikal perasaanmu, manifestasi rasa posesifmu juga. Rasa yang tak bisa kau tampik bahwa kehadirannya tak bisa kau hilangkan dan gantikan. Hanya dia. Bak satu-satunya pendonor yang memiliki golongan darah sama denganmu ketika tak ada lagi manusia di dunia ini.

Senyumnya bermanuver. Menumpahkan jawaban dari seluruh air mukanya. Lebih bonafide dari untaian kata 'Aku mencintaimu juga.'

Ia lalu memanggut dagumu. Mengantar bibirmu singgah di haribaan bibirnya. Kalian berdua meraih apa yang seharusnya kalian dapatkan. Perasaan cinta yang saling bertukar posisi melewati celah sempit bibir kalian yang menyatu.

Sambil menghabiskan napas, khayalmu berkelana dalam ruang penuh diorama. Gaun indah yang sebentar lagi kau kenakan terpajang begitu memesona. Tiap lapis kulitmu tergelitik, mereka tak sabar merasakan kau mengenakan gaun itu. Sebentar lagi, hanya beberapa hari lagi sebelum buku kisah dongengmu mencapai halaman terakhir. Halaman dengan tulisan 'Bahagia selamanya.'

Kau melalang buana. Terus menjangkau tepian dirgantara bersama kekasihmu sebagai pilotnya. Kau terus fokus dengan pintalan wol yang kau rajut. Kau mengangan bebas dengan hasil rajutanmu kelak. Betapa gagahnya kekasihmu yang tampan itu jika bersanding denganmu. Membangun bahtera keluarga yang kau idamkan. Oh, tetapi kau tak melindungi jemarimu. Jika kau merajut sambil menutup mata, kau bisa tertusuk dan terluka.

Napasmu habis—ciumanmu berakhir. Kau kembali menatap obsidiannya yang senyalang mata elang. Namun, masih ada pancaran benderang dari kegelapannya. Seolah-olah, iris itu berwarna biru bening jika menatapmu. Kau terpukau padanya. Dia selalu menyuguhkanmu kedamaian. Membuang semua ideologi hedonis yang selama ini menjerat dirimu.

"Sakura, aku juga mencintaimu."

Suara bariton itu melantung seperti musik yang dinyanyikan saat kau berdiri di sisi balkon. Musik merdu dari seseorang di bawah sana. Ia bernyanyi untukmu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Memecah dinginnya malam dan menjatuhkan bintang-bintang demimu.

Kau semakin diracun candu asmaranya. Kau tersipu. Pipimu merona dengan semburat merah pancawarna. Matamu dilapisi lapisan tipis kaca dari air matamu. Semarak kebahagiaanmu meluap-luap tak tertahankan. Kau pun memeluknya amat erat.

"Sasuke, satu minggu lagi… satu minggu lagi kita akan menikah," ujarmu dalam pelukkannya.

Kekasihmu nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang seputih porselen dengan selengkung senyuman tipisnya. Setipis apa pun senyuman itu, paras itu tak bisa mengingkari bahwa terdapat jutaan rasa sukacita yang tak bisa dikatakan satu persatu.

"Sakura, aku ingin menjadi suamimu."

"Aku juga Sasuke. Aku ingin menjadi istrimu," sahutmu antusias. Setitik air matamu jatuh membelah lekuk pipimu yang merah merona. Air mata bahagia itu mengusir segala lara yang selama ini menjajah hatimu. Kepedihan yang sekian tahun kau pendam sendirian.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku harus pergi…"

Kau membelalakkan matamu. Organ kortimu tak salah menangkap sensor suara. Kata-kata itu cukup menghantammu. Membuatmu tereban dan jatuh di atas lantai tanpa alas. Meski hanya lima kata, kau terlalu sensitif, _sayang_.

"Apa maksud—"

Kau rasakan jasadnya dalam pelukkanmu menghilang—terlalu cepat. Kau membuka lagi kedua belah matamu yang sedaritadi terkatup rapat dalam tangis. Kau memutar bola matamu ke setiap penjuru. Kau mencarinya, kau mencari kekasihmu.

"Sakura, sampai di sini saja…"

"Sasuke! Tidak!" Kau mengacak rambutmu sendiri. Ketakutanmu menjebah.

"Sakura, kita harus berpisah…"

Suaranya terus membahana. Suara bariton itu entah bersumber dari mana. Namun, jelas suara itu menyebar di seluruh dimensimu sekarang. Menyunat tiap potong kekuatanmu.

"Tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Kau dimana Sasuke? Kau di ma—"

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura…"

Kau menatap nanar. Kau berdiri lalu berlari entah ke mana. Kakimu bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti asal suara kekasihmu.

Kau berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Kau terus memanggilnya. Kau menangis dengan air mata yang seakan tak pernah habis. Ini seperti sihir. Beberapa saat lalu kau begitu dekat dengannya. Namun kini, kau terasa amat jauh dengannya.

Kakimu makin lemah, langkahmu makin terseok-seok. Napasmu mulai terengah-engah. Bayang wajah kekasihmu berkelibatan seperti guratan-guratan petir yang terlalu cepat menghilang. Kau begitu tersetrum kehampaan ini.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" Kau memanggil namanya dengan intonasimu yang rendah—sisa-sisa napasmu. Suaramu tenggelam dalam kesakitan. Hatimu kini menjerit. Jiwamu benar-benar tercabik-cabik.

"Sakura, selamat tinggal…"

"Sasuke…"

Tak ada lagi sahutannya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKEEEEE!"

"HAH! HAH! HAH!" Napasmu tersenggal-senggal.

Matamu kemudian bergelincir ke setiap sudut kamarmu dengan manuver yang begitu waspada. Tak ada Sasuke. Hanya gaun pernikahanmu yang kau pajang tepat di depan ranjangmu.

Kau mengatur posisimu menjadi duduk. Kau memeluk lututmu dan menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau rasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang terasa panas tengah menganak sungai di wajahmu. Matamu perih. Bibirmu juga perlahan mengeluarkan darah. Kau mengisak pelan.

Lagi, mimpi itu kembali datang mengusik harimu. Mimpi itu kembali menambah beban dalam hidupmu. Seindah apa pun mimpi itu, kau tetap tercampakkan. Mimpi itu amat pedih dan menyakitkan. Mencekik kehidupanmu yang memang telah sekarat.

"Sasuke…" Kau mendesis. Keheningan adalah sahutannya.

Pukul masih tengah malam. Kau insomniak pasca-mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Matamu tak bisa terkatup. Tak bisa kau terlelap selain merakit kenangan masa lalumu bersamanya. Hingga, kau rasakan sesuatu yang hangat memelukmu. Kehangatan yang kau yakin dari kekasihmu yang sudah berbeda dunia itu. Kau pun kembali tertidur, menghabiskan sisa malam yang setengahnya belum terjamah.

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**L**embaran baru kembali terbuka. Pena sang malaikat siap mengabadikan semua kisah 24 jam porsi harimu. Kau membuka hari ini dengan mata sembab. Tak terhitung berapa tetes air mata telah merendam dukamu. Namun, air matamu masih terlalu dangkal menutupi semua kepedihan yang menggunung itu.

Seperti biasa, kau beranjak mengambil bingkai foto Sasuke, kegiatan yang menjadi ritualmu setelah bangun tidur. Sebenarnya, matamu perih kala melihat dia yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum untukmu, tetapi intuisimu tetap enggan mengaku kalah. Kau hipokrit untuk mengatakan bahwa senyumnya kini mengejekmu.

Kau tetap menikmati tiap senti wajahnya. Dia bak sebatang rokok yang membuat kepalamu terasa ringan. Membawa imajinasi liarmu berpetualang di belantara asmara. Kau tak sadar, sewaktu-waktu akan ada harimau yang menerkammu dari arah yang tak terduga. Paru-parumu sesak dan merengek. Kau akan mati perlahan-lahan jika terus tenggelam dalam samudra nestapa tak berdasar ini.

Bola matamu tak ingin kabur dari fotonya. Apa yang kau rasakan saat menatapnya? Kau bahagia? Kau menderita? Kau ceria? Kau berduka? Bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu apa perasaan ini. Kau hanya terus membesarkan pupilmu, menatap tak fokus pada satu titik tak terbaca. Satu titik aries di mana fantasimu bisa terus menyatukan rangkaian puzzle jasadnya.

Mengapa kau seperti ini? Mengapa jiwamu kini begitu redup? Di mana luminositasmu yang dulu? Kau kehilangan perangaimu. Kau kehilangan jantung hatimu. Ini bukan dirimu. Lalu di mana kau yang dulu? Dulu, sebelum kau mengenalnya,_ sayang_. Bukan saat kau merajut kehangatan cinta bersamanya. Kau lupa? Dulu kau bisa lebih kokoh dari beton penyanggah Golden Bride. Oh, setidaknya tiang listrik depan rumahmulah. Dan sekarang? Kau begitu hancur. Hatimu mumur menjadi serpihan kecil layaknya debu. Air mata dan air mata. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Suara alto itu memecah lamunanmu. Intonasinya membuat telingamu terbakar. Kau benci semua orang yang mengasihimu.

Kau selalu berusaha lari dari kesedihanmu. Namun, kecintaanmu pada hal tabu akan keberadaan Sasuke tetap mengakar. Kau terus menganggapnya tetap ada—sangat absurd.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" sahutmu datar.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanmu hingga kau membuka mulut lagi. "Aku akan mulai…"

Mimik wanita di belakangmu menggambarkan tanda tanya. Ia ragu padamu. Apa kau tak dengar, nada bicaramu berbeda, _sayang_?

Kau memandangnya sekilas. Melihat sepasang _aquamarine_-nya yang bertekuk lutut padamu. Kau mengecap kegetiran di lidahmu. Kau jemu memandangnya yang terus iba padamu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Cih…" Kau mengumpatkan decihanmu. Namun, wanita di belakangmu mendengarnya. Telinganya amat sakit bak tertusuk jarum.

"Sakura, kenapa… kenapa kau seperti in—"

**PRAAKSSS!**

Wanita di belakangmu bernistagmus ketika figura itu kau banting ke lantai. Tak sedesah suara pun kau keluarkan untuk menjawabnya. Serpihan kaca kini bertaburan tak tentu arah. Foto pria tampan yang terpajang di figura itu kini tak terlihat, tersamarkan kaca yang pecah.

"Sakura ka—"

"Kau mau seperti itu, 'KAN!" Kau membentaknya pada kata terakhirmu. Kau menahan perih di dadamu kerena foto Sasuke yang telah kau hancurkan deminya.

"Sakura—"

Kau tak mengacuhkannya lagi dan memilih meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi kecut yang terpatri di wajah kusutmu. Wanita pirang itu mengetahui betul emosimu yang labil. Ia hanya bisa merelakanmu untuk memadamkan gelora apimu sendiri jika ia tak ingin ikut terbakar.

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**M**entari seakan kembali menyinari tiap derap langkahmu, meski belum benar-benar selincah dulu. Langkahmu masih berat. Masih ada beban di punggungmu. Beban tak kasat mata, hanya tiap tendon dan ligamenmu saja yang merasakannya—merengkuhnya.

Kau kini berjalan keluar sambil menenteng koper pakaianmu. Kau hendak berkuta ke kampung halamanmu dan hengkang dari perigi gelap nan sempitmu itu. Langkahmu sudah tak dapat digoyahkan. Kau harus memulai catatan baru. Lepas dari belenggu yang membuatmu menderita.

"Sakura, jangan pergi!" cegat wanita pirang yang tadi berbicara denganmu. Sorot matanya amat memohon seakan ia tak mampu hidup tanpamu. Cahaya dari iris _aquamarine_-nya sempat menggetarkan hatimu. Beberapa milisekon kau merasakan guncangan aneh di dadamu.

"Aku harus pergi..." sahutmu datar dan memilih menghindari sorot matanya. Ada wisa yang mewisayai dirimu saat kau memandang kecantikkannya. "... maaf..."

Kau berlalu melewati dirinya—begitu saja. Ia tak menghentikan langkahmu hingga kau mendengar benda berbahan kaca dipecahkan olehnya. Kau berpaling menatapnya yang tengah memotong nadinya sendiri.

**TRAAKKKSS!**

Kau berhasil. Kau tepis tangan kanannya yang hendak menggesek nadi di tangan kirinya. Kau memandangnya dengan cahaya hangat di sepasang manik mata emeraldmu. Kau coba telanjangi tiap kulit yang menutupi perasaanmu sendiri.

Gadis pirang di hadapanmu kini jatuh besimpuh. Air matanya berderai. Perlahan, merinai merdu dengan isakannya. Kau meluruh. Meleleh seperti coklat di atas tungku api.

"Sa-sakura... jangan per-pergi..." pintanya sesenggukan. Kau amat tak berdaya melihatnya seperti ini. Biar bagaimana pun, kau berhutang budi padanya.

"Ino, aku harus pergi. Aku amat sakit dengan kenyataan ini. Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu," ujarmu lirih. Kau gembok lagi perasaanmu yang baru beberapa detik menganga. Kau pun meninggalkannya.

**DREEP!**

Wanita itu memutar tubuhmu dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa kau lawan. Kau terperangkap dalam pelukkan dan ciumannya. Kau mengelak untuk lepas seperti benda langit yang bergerak heliosentrik. Kau terus berputar dalam kenikmatan ciuman ini. Ada gaya gravitasi besar yang membuatmu stabil. Kau memang tak bisa bersikap monosemantik, _sayang_.

Kau dorong tubuh gadis pirang bernama Ino itu ketika kau mencapai titik kulminasi paradigmamu. Kau telah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya sebulat utuh sang surya. Kau membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kau merasakan sakitnya ia yang kau campakkan, tetapi ini adalah hasil pertempuran batinmu.

Kau mengubah tiap lekuk air mukamu menjadi lebih tegas. Kau hunuskan parang tepat di bidang equator perasaanmu padanya. Apa kau yakin kau telah membuang perasaan itu? Apa kau yakin kau mampu? Kulihat kau bersungguh-sungguh. Rasamu padanya telah menjadi sepah yang bisa kau buang. Kau harus melupakan dia dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Kau tak menyahut dan tetap memandangnya tajam. Kau mencoba menusuknya dengan sepasang emeraldmu yang berkilat seperti bara api. Kau sedang bertirakat, lebih untuk bisa membunuhnya. Kau meningkarkan bala tentara padanya yang mengacungkan tombak tajam tanpa ampun.

"Kau tak membutuhkanku?" mulut ranumnya yang bergincu bening kembali terbuka. Air matanya telah surut. Bingkai matanya perlahan mengering sepertimu. "Kau lupa, siapa yang membuatmu menjadi se-wah ini?" Ia memberikan penikanan yang dalam pada ejaan wah. Membuat suara altonya menjadi lengkingan di dalam otakmu. Lengkingan yang membuat awan hitam dalam hatimu bertambah.

Angin sepoi berdesir. Menyeruak di setiap semak pepohonan yang rindang. Daun-daun kering menari-nari bersama debu di udara. Angin menerpamu lebih dari sekadar membuatmu sejuk, tetapi juga membuatmu menggigil dan tiap potong hatimu membeku. Baru saja panasnya tekadmu bergelora, dalam beberapa detik telah padam bahkan tanpa sisa asap dan abu.

"Kau lupa, kau banyak berhutang padaku?" tanyanya menyeringai. "Kau lupa, tanpaku, kau masih hidup menggelandang?" Ia mendekatimu perlahan-lahan dengan langkah gontai yang semakin membuatmu merinding. Kau memaku pada posisimu. Kau tak bergeming. Otakmu seperti spons yang menyerap begitu saja setiap pertanyaannya.

Ucapannya kini menakuti tiap tonase akal sehatmu. Meninabobokan keberanianmu untuk melawan. Menikam dirimu dengan belati panas.

"Kau lupa, aku yang telah mengubah duniamu?"

Kau menghembuskan satu napas yang terasa tercekat.

"Siapa sekarang yang tak mengenal Sakura Haruno, aktris pemenang oskar tiga tahun berturut-turut?

"Parasmu menghipnotis semua lelaki…

"Tubuhmu indah, tinggi semampai…

"Kau cantik luar biasa bak bidadari yang turun dari kayangan," lanjutnya.

Ia amat menikmati iris emerladmu yang bergetar. Ia menyadap setiap kegetiran raut wajahmu yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Ia sekarang bergerak mengelilingimu. Derap langkahnya yang terdengar menggaung. Mendengung, membuat kepalamu merayang.

"Kalau kau tidak kupungut dari tong sampah, kau tetap jadi kotoran yang dikerubungi LALAT!"

Sekarang, bala tentaramu membunuh tuannya sendiri. Keadaan berbalik begitu saja—terlalu cepat. Setiap ucapannya membuatmu hanyut dan sulit tertolong. Dirimu bak anai-anai yang terjebak di tengah pusaran tornado.

"Sakura, _sayang_… kau tak ingin menjadi gelandangan lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil membelai pipimu. Saraf-saraf kulitmu mengerang, tetapi kau tak berdaya untuk melakukan apa pun. Menghela napas pun kini terasa sulit. "Tetaplah di sini, maka akan kuwujudkan semua mimpimu—lebih dari yang kau inginkan."

"Ino..." ujarmu.

"Apa, _sayang_?"

"Kenapa… kenapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti (lebih terlihat berpura-pura tak mengerti). Kau belum berani memandangnya. Kau takut terperosok lebih dalam. Bagaimana pun juga, kau ingin keluar dari labirin yang rumit ini.

Dialah yang selama ini membuatmu nelangsa. Hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuatmu lolos dari setiap jeratan monster berambut pirang itu. Lalu kini, tanpa Sasuke, kau akan menjadi mangsanya yang utuh.

"Apa aku membatasimu? Apa aku memenjarakanmu?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ino—"

"Apa selama ini kau tak bahagia? Apa kau tak menikmati semua materi ini?"

"Ak—"

"Mimpimu yang mana lagi yang belum kurealisasikan?"

"I—" kau memotong ucapanmu sendiri. Lidahmu kelu. Setiap pertanyaannya menguliti dirimu yang menawan ini. Kau membelalakkan mata hatimu pada semua harta yang telah kau raih. Selama ini kau sudah cukup merasakan bahagia bersama Ino. Dari kekosongan dan penderitaan, kini kau menjelma menjadi sosok serba-ada berlapis ketenaran dan semua pujian.

Kau sudah melayang menembus awan-awan mimpimu hingga mendarat di langit yang ketujuh. Duniamu seindah bunga tidur. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun sekarang. Tinggal menjentikkan jari dan akan terwujud. Tak perlu mantra abrakadabra, trik sulap, atau sihir tipu muslihat. Yang nafsumu mau akan datang lebih cepat dari kekuatan itu. Dan ini semua karena Ino, gadis cantik produser sekaligus managermu.

"Selama ini kita sudah bersama. Selama ini kita saling mengisi. Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kau tak bisa bahagia bersamaku?"

"Aku, aku hanya mau..." kau memotong kalimatmu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau tahu sulit mengatakan ini. Kau tak sanggup menutupi perasaanmu itu. Kau benar-benar tak tega mengubur perasaanmu hidup-hidup.

"… mau hidup normal?" lanjut Ino pada kalimatmu.

Kau sedikit tersentak. Kepalamu bergerak beberapa derajat untuk melihatnya, melihat mimiknya yang buas.

Ino mendorongmu ke bawah pohon oak hingga punggungmu menabrak batang kayunya. Mulut Ino tanpa belas kasih menabrak lagi mulutmu. Kau mencoba bungkam tetapi tangan Ino bermain di dadamu. Meremat sepasang dadamu yang besar itu hingga kau mengerang dan membuka mulut.

**PRAAKK!**

Tanpa sadar, kau menampar Ino. Kedua lenganmu bergerak dengan sendirinya—di luar perintah otakmu. Perbuatanmu seperti episiklik yang berguling berlawanan arah.

"Arrhhh..." Ino mengelap setitik darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Ia memandangmu dengan tatapan yang amat tajam. Kau tak tega melihatnya sakit karena tamparanmu yang cukup keras itu.

Matamu tak terlihat menegas. Ada air mata yang akan turun membasahi pipimu. Namun, sampai detik ini pelupuk matamu masih kering kerontang. "Ino, maaf. Aku ingin hidup normal. Aku tak ingin terus seperti ini. Aku ing—"

**BHUUKK!**

Kepalamu menghantam batang oak hingga pohon itu berguncang. Beberapa daunnya berguguran. Kau tak bisa fokus menikmati dedaunan yang jatuh itu. Matamu berkunang-kunang. Kepalamu sakit bukan main. Bahkan bisa kau rasakan perihnya darah yang membumbul dari tulang tengkorak belakangmu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA!" Ino berteriak di depan wajahmu. Suara merdunya memekakkan telingamu. Membuatmu semakin menciut karena terus tertekan.

"Ino…" panggilmu. "… kau… kau belum mewujudkan satu impianku."

"Cih, menikah dengan laki-laki itu? Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan cepat.

Kau tidak terkejut karena Ino yang mengetahuinya. Kau memang telah menunjukkan sikap pengkhianatanmu itu padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tega… tega membuang impianku itu, Ino?" Air mata mulai membumbul satu per satu dari matamu. Membelah lekuk pipimu yang indah. Membias cahaya menyejukkan dari sepasang manik mata emeraldmu.

Angkasa perlahan mengelabu. Awan-awan hitam berarakkan menutupi bentangan horizon biru. Mentari pun takut memancarkan cahaya hangatnya. Dan beberapa saat lagi, langit akan ikut menangis bersamamu, _sayang._

"Ino… kau… kau membunuhnya, Ino... Kau tega sekali..."

Tubuhmu kehilangan tenaga. Beransut kau menjatuhkan dirimu untuk duduk bersimpuh meski kedua lengan Ino menyanggah pundakmu. Ino membiarkanmu terduduk. Ia membalikkan punggungnya. Ia muak melihat air matamu yang tak henti menangisinya.

Ingatanmu kembali mengorek-ngorek bangkai kekasih laki-lakimu. Mencari di setiap makam kelam di hamparan padang memorimu. Kau semakin hancur. Kau semakin membutuhkannya. Pernikahanmu adalah gerbang besar yang memproklamasikan kemerdekaanmu, kemerdekaan seutuhnya menjadi wanita normal. Wanita yang sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau memilihnya?" tanya Ino dengan datar.

Pikiranmu makin mengekspos kenangan-kenangan manismu bersamanya. Tentang gaun yang telah kau pesan, gedung resepsimu, tart penikahanmu, dan ratusan undangan yang telah kau sebar. Kau tak merasa gamang ketika menatapnya. Kau sekarang amat membutuhkannya. Kau butuh dia, dia Sasuke.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan perihnya batin yang bergejolak. "Aku…" Kau kembali bersuara. Kau harus mengatakan ini padanya. "…aku mencintainya, Ino..."

Titik-titik gemiris jatuh perlahan-lahan. Angin kembali berhembus entah dari ufuk mana. Seluruh belahan dunia seakan bertekanan tinggi sekarang. Menekan kau dan Ino dengan hembusan angin yang menyengat tulang-belulang kalian.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Merasakan dan mencerna kalimat jujurmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hatinya amat merintih kesakitan. Ia amat teluka olehmu. Setitik air matanya terlihat membumbul menahan rasa sakit ini. Ia pun memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha mendistorsikan untaian katamu. Menganggapnya hanya sebuah hal paradoks dalam yudisial yang ia buat.

Ino masih belum mau melirikmu. Beberapa detik ia dengar isakanmu. Beberapa detik ia mencoba membuat dirinya dan kau lebih tenang. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum pertanyaan ini mengoyak sanubarimu.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"

Hening.

Mulutmu mengatup untuk tak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Kau tak mau dikalahkan perasaan ini. Kau merasakan adanya disekuilibrium, antara sikap dan hati kecilmu. Kau tak bisa mengingkari kisah cinta kalian selama ini. Kau telah menjadi kekasihnya. Kau sadar akan hal itu.

"Sakura, katakan kau mencintaiku... Katakan kau tetap ingin bersamaku... Katakan kau—"

"Ino, aku… aku… ..."

**DGUUAARRRR!**

Halilintar membahana sepanjang antero cakrawala. Hatif yang berkata dengan lantang apa yang kau rasakan. Bulir-bulir hujan jatuh membasahi kerak bumi yang panas, sepanas emosi kalian berdua.

Meski disamarkan gemuruh petir, ia masih bisa mendengar ucapanmu. Telinganya masih menangkap setiap lekuk bibirmu yang bergerak, menyedot tiap desah suara yang kau katakan.

Secepat petir yang menjilat atmosfer Bumi, ia menerkammu dengan ganas. Membuatmu terjatuh di bawahnya. Ia menindihmu dan tengah menjilati tiap inci lekuk lehermu. Hujan yang menderas tak menjadi masalah untuknya untuk berlaku sebejad ini padamu.

Kau mendorongnya menjauh. Kau tampar wajahnya dan ia justru menggigit lehermu. Kau mengerang dan suaramu menjadi sangat merdu untuknya. Rinai hujan yang amat deras ini tak menjadikannya tuli untuk menikmati jeritanmu itu.

**BHUAAK!**

Kau meninju tepat di pipi kirinya. Membuatnya kesakitan dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, tetapi tak membuatnya berhenti menindih tubuhmu.

"INO, AKU MENCINTAI SASUKE!" bentakmu. " Aku ingin hidup normal! Jangan paksa aku terus!"

"Jadi, apa artinya hubungan kita selama ini! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu! Kau memaksaku untuk mencintaimu! Kau—"

"—aku kejam? Jahat?" sambungnya.

Hujan yang terus mengguyur kalian tidak membuat kalian kedinginan. Kalian berdua saling terbakar emosi.

"Ino, tolong, biarkan aku bebas..."

"Oh! Tidak akan! Kau sudah kubuat sebesar ini dan sekarang kau menuntut kebebasan, TAK MUNGKIN KUBERIKAN!"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan semua ini!"

"Hei, _sayang_. Kau lupa, siapa gelandangan yang datang padaku lima tahun silam? Gelandangan yang kelaparan dan tidak punya rumah!"

Kau tersayat lagi masa-masa kelam itu. Sekuat yang kau bisa, kau menampik keberadaan kisah itu. Pengalaman yang selalu membuatmu menjerit kesakitan. Pengalaman yang bertengger dan tak mau lekang dari langit-langit hidupmu. Kau ingin menghapusnya. Kau ingin mengulang waktumu, kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu. Bersama dalam naungan kebahagiaan bersama Sasuke tanpa ada Ino yang durjana.

Namun, ini bukan saatnya kau tak berdaya disiksanya. Kau telah bersumpah agar tak lagi mengusik pengalaman buruk itu. Kau lupa?

"Ino! Kau yang telah membunuh Sasuke!" Kau memberikan penekanan pada kata membunuh. Kata itu amat menyayat hatimu. Menyisakan guratan luka yang semakin panjang dan meradang. Perlahan, memuncratkan nanah yang amat perih nan menjijikan. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

"Punya bukti apa kau, heh?" Ino meletakkan jari lentiknya di keningmu. Merendahkanmu dengan intonasinya yang sarkastis. "Kau bahkan tak tahu caraku membunuhnya! Yang kau tahu hanya makamnya saja! Kau tak melihat saat-saat terakhirnya! Kekasih macam apa kau!"

Kau tak ada di sana, melihat wajah Sasuke sebelum pusaranya tertutup tanah gempur. Ino sengaja memberikanmu jadwal syuting yang penuh di hari-hari yang menyakitkan itu. Kau tak bisa mengelak karena kau menjadi budaknya. Kau takut reputasimu turun sebagai aktris papan atas yang memiliki profesionalisme tinggi. Kau pun sekarang kecewa dan dibekap penyesalan yang menyesakkan.

"Kalau memang kau mencintainya, kau menemaninya di saat-saat terakhir!"

Bayang wajah Sasuke kini bergentayangan di langit alam khayalmu. Kau tak bisa merelakan kisahmu dengan pangeran itu harus tamat sebelum ada pernikah dan akhir yang bahagia. Mimpi-mimpi indahmu harus terusik kala jago telah berkokok sebelum waktunya, menyeretmu secara paksa dari alam berpayung langit vanilla. Kau gagal mewujudkan kisah dongengmu itu.

Kau sangat membutuhkan Sasuke. Dia selama ini ada dan menghapus laramu. Gemerlap cintamu padanya amat menyilaukan. Membuat mata hatimu terkatup dan merelakan dirimu terbuai pesonannya. Kau terbang melayang menembus angkasa. Tertidur di bawah awan kapas berbentuk hati. Selalu menikmati fajar di ujung cakrawala.

Bersamanya, kau bisa melupakan Ino. Ino amat menggilaimu. Ino amat mencintaimu. Kau membalas cintanya hanya demi rasa tak enak—rasa terima kasih belaka. Seharusnya, kau tak membuat dirimu menjadi boneka manisnya. Hanya demi paradiso yang fana, kau gadaikan jiwamu padanya, _sayang_. Kau bersandiwara dalam peranmu yang amat riskan. Kau tak bisa lari, kau hanya terus berpura-pura karena kau tak ingin dicap sebagai kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya.

Sekarang, kau terjurumus dalam perigi tak berujung. Air ledeng akan menelan jasadmu dan oksigen tak lagi masuk dalam paru-parumu. Kau sekarat. Kau akan terbunuh oleh rasa ini.

"Ino, kau kejam sekali!"

"Apanya yang kejam? Aku kurang baik apa? Apa setiap hari kau tidak bercermin, melihat dirimu yang sudah semolek ini sekarang? HAH!" Deru napas Ino menghantam wajahmu. Uap napasnya mengepul di antara derai hujan. Tubuh kalian ranai hingga bibir kalian berubah keunguan.

"Selama lima tahun, setelah sekian lama…" Jemarimu meremat rerumputan di sekelilingmu. Matamu menajam, menusuk _aquamarine_ yang sedari tadi tak mengubah cahaya membaranya. "… aku telah menjadi… HEWAN PELIHARAANMU!"

"SAKURA!"

"AKU SELALU MENURUT! AKU SELALU MEMBERIKAN TUBUHKU AGAR KAU BAHAGIA! AKU TERPAKSA BERPURA-PURA AGAR KAU TAK MERASA TERSAKITI! AKU SELALU MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANMU!"

"JADI KA—"

"TAPI KAU TAK SEKALI PUN MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! KAU MENGHANCURKAN MIMPI INDAHKU! MENGHANCURKANNYA DENGAN RASA BANGGA! DI HARI-HARI TERAKHIR PERNIKAHANKU, KAU MERAMPAS SEMUANYA! KAU SENANG SAAT AKU SEDIH! KAU TIDAK BERPERASAAN!" Kau memuntahkan semua emosi yang tersekat dalam dadamu. Kau berteriak sekencang yang kau bisa. Memecah deru hujan lebat seperti petir yang datang dari tanah.

Ekspresi Ino berubah semakin ganas, hendak menelanmu bulat-bulat. Hatimu gemetar karena takut. Baru kali ini kau melihat mimik menyeramkannya. Namun, kau masih menopengi wajahmu dengan ekspresi melawan. Memberontak dan tak takut padanya.

"Aku… selama ini… aku membuatmu menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah… aku… memungut dirimu yang menjijikan seperti ulat… dan… sekarang kau mengkhianati jerih payahku!" Setitik air mata Ino jatuh di wajahmu. Dia amat terluka karenamu. "KAU TIDAK TAHU YANG NAMANYA TERIMA KASIH!"

"Selama ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Aku berterima kasih dengan cara yang terlalu berlebihan sesuai keinginanmu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau sekarang berhenti berterima kasih padaku? Apa kau rasa kau sudah sanggup berdiri tanpaku?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus berterima kasih padamu? Sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau terus menjajahku? Sampai kapan… Ino?" Air mata ikut merendam bingkai matamu. Lagi, air matamu memang terlalu ringan untuk mengucur percuma.

Ino tak bergeming. Dia menatap bagian putih di matamu yang memerah. Hujan telah menyamarkan tangisan kalian berdua, tetapi mata indah kalian tak bisa berbohong. Rasa sakit kalian saling tertukar satu sama lain. Kau dengan nisbi mengecap rasa pilu Ino. Kau tak tega karena jiwamu memang lemah.

"Ino… maafkan aku. Kau banyak berjasa padaku, tapi ini bukan barter yang seimbang. Biar bagaimana pun harta telah memanjakanku, hatiku merana karena semua ini.

"Aku ingin mencintai seseorang yang kucintai. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke… sangat-sangat mencintainya... Aku wanita normal… Ino…"

Ino memapah setiap kata-kata yang terpendam dalam lubuk hatimu hingga menjadi bubur yang mudah dicerna rasionya. Perlahan-lahan, hatinya melunak karenamu. Kalian berdua terus berpandangan, terus menyelami luapan perasaan kalian satu sama lain. "Saku…"

"Aku mengutuk pembunuh calon suamiku. Aku telah bersumpah aku tak 'kan mengampuninya. Namun, saat kau mengakui kau yang telah membunuhnya, aku tak bisa Ino. Aku tak bisa membencimu, sejahat apa pun kau telah merampas nyawa seseorang," lanjutmu dengan nada yang semakin memelan, tapi tetap jelas mendahului riuh hujan.

"Sakura… aku… sangat… sangat… mencintaimu... Aku—"

"Sssttt…" Kau meletakkan telunjukmu di bibir Ino. Lekuk bingkai matanya mengendur, tanda bahwa ia amat memohon dengan tulus padamu. "Ino, aku juga mencintaimu, tetapi… hanya sebatas sahabat. Kau sahabat terbaikku Ino. Aku bahagia memiliki sahabat sepertimu.

"Sudah sekian tahun kita bersama, kita sangat dekat. Kita tertawa dan bersedih bersama. Aku tak ingin hanya karena hal ini persahabatan kita musnah, Ino..." Tangisanmu semakin memuncak tetapi kau tak mengisak—kau tetap berkata dengan lancar.

Kau pun telah mendobrak paksa pintu hati Ino yang tergembok. Kau telah masuk ke dalam dirinya sambil membawa sekerat cinta tulusmu padanya. Membuatnya bisa membuka mata dengan lebar bahwa cinta itu tak mungkin dipaksakan.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telingamu. Suaranya membasah. Napasnya menghangatkan daun telingamu, menjalar masuk menembus organ kortimu, bahkan lebih dalam menyusup masuk ke dalam dirimu.

Seketika kau membelalakkan mata. Rohmu seperti ditarik paksa sang malaikat penjagal nyawa. Yang mengisi otakmu kini hanya kehampaan. Perasaan gamam yang amat berkuasa. Menarik napas amat sulit. Mengedipkan mata pun tak bisa.

Hujan perlahan mereda. Awan-awan pekat melenggang hilang di bentangan kanvas Tuhan. Di timur, bianglala melengkung sempurna dengan aneka spektrum warna. Sementara di sebelah barat, mentari mulai melansir kepergiaannya dengan lembayung senja yang ia ciptakan, menghadirkan kehangatan senja yang lembab. Hangat dan menyejukkan.

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**K**etika buku besar kisahmu telah rampung, Tuhan akan memberikan kitab yang baru. Malaikat akan selalu siap dengan tugasnya, menulis riwayat panjangmu. Kau patut bersiap-siap dengan predestinasi Tuhan yang lainnya.

Kehidupan tiada statis. Pepatah tentang roda, adalah parafrase nyata dunia yang dinamis. Kehidupan hanya memiliki satu awal yang tunggal, satu akhir yang tak terduga, dan satu keabadian yang tak bisa kau elak. Kau tak harus mengalir dari hulu hingga hilir dengan mengangkat tangan. Kau memiliki kuasa untuk bergerak tidak paralel atau menunjukkan sikap adikodrati. Bahkan, riak air pun terkadang mengempasmu pergi.

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**M**atamu tak melengser dari satu titik jauh yang perlahan mendekatimu. Semakin membesar seperti roti yang mengembang. Tak sekali pun kau berkedip, mengeja namanya pun pita suaramu mengeras bagai batu. Kau hanya bisa merasakan sel-sel dalam tubuhmu memuai. Membuat jasadmu memiliki massa jenis yang lebih rendah dengan udara. Kau akan melayang menuju lengkungan tertinggi bianglala.

Perlahan, urat-urat di kakimu menegang, meminta empunya menggerakkan sepasang kaki yang membeku itu. Kau pun menyerah pada euforia yang berkuasa semena-mena dalam jasadmu. Kau berjalan dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali merendam bingkai matamu, memendar dengan sinar temaram sang dewi malam.

Kau jatuh dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Pelukkan dari sepasang lengan yang tak asing lagi untukmu. Kau menumpahkan seluruh air matamu di dadanya. Tangisan itu menggelegar dalam tubuhmu. Membuat retakkan yang akhirnya memecah perasaan rindu yang menyelubungi langit cerah hidupmu. Meretas ketebalan cangkang yang menyekap kalbumu.

Kau dekap tubuhnya dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Kau tak ingin dia pergi lagi. Kau tak mau dirundung nelangsa yang menyakitkan itu lagi.

"Sakura…"

Tonetikamu masih mengenali tiap nada bariton lelaki yang ada di pelukkanmu. Kau tak mungkin bisa menghapus tiap ciri pria ini. Kau betemu dengannya, tidak salah orang.

"Sa-sasu-sasuke…" sahutmu terbata saat derai air matamu lebih reda.

"Sakura… kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut merah mudamu. Membawa kesejukkan di seluruh tubuhmu. Lebih sejuk dari angin yang berhembus di tengah-tengah padang pasir.

"Aku sangat-sangat bahagia, Sasuke. Kau bagaimana? Aku selama ini mengkhawatirkanmu," sahutmu sambil memandang iris sehitam obsidian miliknya. Dia cahaya dalam hidupmu yang kini kembali menyinari setiap celah di hatimu. Merapikan tiap benang-benang hatimu yang kusut.

"Aku baik,_ sayang_…" Ia mengecup keningmu, lama dan begitu hangat. Kau semakin terbuai dalam sensasi cinta. Kau dimanjakan semua rasa kasihmu padanya. "… maafkan aku, aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu…"

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu…" sanggahmu cepat. "Kita sudah kembali… aku mohon, jangan ungkit-ungkit masa-masa menyakitkan itu…"

"Hn." Ia tersenyum tulus padamu dan kau membalas tersenyum juga.

Senyumnya, meski tidak selebar senyumanmu, selalu membuat tubuhmu seakan lapuk dan lemah. Kau ingin menyandarkan tubuhmu padanya. Merelakan tubuhmu ada dalam pelukkan dan timangannya. Senyum itu amat menghipnotismu dalam dunia khayal yang memabukkan.

"Sakura, ayo kita lanjutkan… pernikahan kita."

**DEG!**

Kau gamam bukan main. Tiba-tiba, cintamu membuncah seperti semburan air mancur. Kini, meletup-letup seperti lava panas. Bunga-bunga bermekaran begitu indah dalam waktu sepersekian detik, bersamaan dengan ucapan kekasihmu tadi. Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu, mengingat bahwa pernikahan yang kau rencanakan masih tersisa dua hari lagi.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu kembali membuka mulutnya karena kau tak kunjung menjawab. Kau masih sibuk menyusun semua mimpimu yang telah kau porak-porandakan.

"Sasu…" Kau kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katamu. Matamu kembali berkaca-kaca. Intonasimu pun terdengar lirih dan pilu.

"Sakura, apa secepat itu kau melupakanku?"

Sasuke memandangmu. Manik matanya bergelincir ke setiap sudut wajahmu. Membaca tiap tetes air mukamu. Memastikan bahwa kau tak akan menolaknya. Memastikan bahwa asa kalian tetap utuh, tak ada yang hilang sezarah pun.

"Apa kau sudah memilik—"

**BHEEP!**

Tanpa ragu, kau membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan mulutmu sendiri. Sasuke terkejut, tetapi akhirnya menikmati ciumanmu. Kau mengalirkan seluruh jawabanmu melewati rongga mulut kalian yang menyatu. Tanpa perlu banyak kata, ciuman ini sudah membuatnya tahu bahwa perasaanmu masih utuh untuknya.

Semua nestapamu kini benar-benar sirna. Mimpi burukmu telah berakhir. Kau membuka gerbang baru di mana tak ada lagi kesedihan di dalamnya. Kau kini telah meraih bintang yang dulu pernah kau titipkan asamu padanya.

Namun, guncangan itu kembali datang ketika ekor matamu menangkap imaji seorang wanita. Ia tengah mengintip kalian berdua. Wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

Ino tidak benar-benar berani menyakitimu. Ia amat mencintai dan memikirkan perasaanmu, _sayang_. Ia hanya mengelabuimu dan dunia akan kematian Sasuke. Sebuah skenario yang lebih pantas disebut ilusi. Yang membuat derai air mata terus berguguran pada semua nara yang merasa kehilangan kekasihmu.

Ia menyembunyikan Sasuke selama ini. Tak kuasa ia melihatmu tak sanggup hidup tanpanya. Sekarang, kau telah membuatnya berhasil memecah ilusinya sendiri. Dengan berat hati, ia telah membeberkan semuanya dan menyatukan cinta kalian lagi.

Ia lalu tersenyum padamu. Senyuman indah yang terpatri di wajahnya. Wajah bahagia yang baru kali ini merekah. Ia lalu menghilang darimu. Menahan tangis dan mengobati luka hatinya. Tak sanggup ia terus memandangmu yang sedang bahagia dengan sosok lain bukannya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke di daun telinga sebelah kananmu. Kalimat ini amat kau rindukan. Dan kalimat ini sekarang menari-nari bersama hatimu. Berwarna-warni seperti kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Mengempas pergi Ino dari alam suci cintamu pada Sasuke.

"Aku—"

**BHEEP!**

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulutmu. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan kau jawab. Jawaban itu jelas tertulis di mata emeraldmu. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membaca aksaramu itu. Aksara yang tak pernah luput dari emeraldmu yang memesona.

Ciuman ini adalah ciuman terlama yang pernah kau lakukan bersama Sasuke. Ciuman ini lebih dari sekadar membagi perasaan cinta atau mengenyahkan rasa rindu. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Perasaan yang amat indah menyaingi bunga seribu taman. Lebih berwarna dari ledakkan meriah kembang api di angkasa. Hanya kau dan Sasuke saja yang memahami perasaan ini. Cukup kalian saja yang tahu dan tak perlu disebarkan.

Kemudian, semua berjalan seperti sediakala, minus Ino yang tak lagi menunjukkan dirinya, dan plus Sasuke yang menjadi suamimu. Sebuah awal yang baru dengan gemerlap sukacita yang tiada tara. Membangun mimpi-mimpi besarmu yang dulu terasa mustahil. Hanya bersama Sasuke kau mampu seperti ini. Hanya bersama dia kau melambung tinggi ke udara.

Episode panjangmu yang menyakitkan telah selesai, digantikan episode panjangmu yang baru dengan Sasuke, mimpi indahmu yang tak lagi pernah berakhir meski dibangunkan kokokkan ayam atau sengatan panas mentari…

… selama-lamanya, _sayang_…

**.**

**~Ф ж Ф~**

**.**

**A/N**

Saya amat-sangat-terlalu sadar bahwa bahasa fic ini terlalu memuakkan. Hiks. Mau buat yang lebih panjang, cuma udah ga kuat. Ga kuat harus lihat KBBI 5 menit sekali dan ga kuat sama konflik shoujo-ai yang lebih panjang.

Sudah-sudah, segini saja, ya?

Sebenarnya ini dimaksudka untuk sumbangan karya kedua saya di Banjir Tomatceri Kontes, cuma kata teme-semeuke-kusayang mesti sasusakunya dominan, sementara di atas, sasusakunya beradu sama inosaku... Hiks...

Ya sudah, ini ga jadi buat lomba deh...

Saya mau terima kasih sama teme-semeuke-kusayang—**Andromeda no Rei**—yang selalu nyemprot saya. Eh, maksudnya nyuport. Berkunjunglah sewaktu-waktu ke akunnya dan baca karya-karyanya yang amat indah.

Teme-semeuke-kusayang, aku sayang kamu, muah muah muah...

Akhir kata,

Adakah kiranya kalian sudi mereview...?

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
